This invention relates to an apparatus and method of supporting the sides of an extended awning onto the awning support framework, and preventing the center sides of the awning from flapping in a wind storm. The awning can be attached onto the side of a recreation vehicle, or, onto the side of a dwelling, or other installations.
It has been customary to affix an awning onto the side of a recreational vehicle (RV) to provide shade when the RV is parked. The awning is normally provided on a roller type apparatus, one end of the awning attached onto the side of the RV and the other end of the awning affixed onto the roller apparatus, thusly allowing for the awning to be rolled onto the roller, and the roller affixed into the affixing apparatus on the side of the RV, thereby allowing the RV to be moved from one location to another location, at highway speeds, without damage to the awning. When the RV is parked in a stationary location, the roller is unattached from the side of the RV, unrolled to its extended length, and anchored in this position by means of a supporting framework, said framework being affixed onto the side of the RV also, and provided with an unfolding arrangement, and a telescoping arrangement, providing means for supporting the awning in its extended position, and thusly providing shade, and protection from the elements to the occupants of the RV.
Elaborate telescoping frameworks have been taught in the prior arts for holding the awning in the extended position, and these prior arts have met with some success in protecting the awning. However, as the awning is subjected to the elements, especially damaging winds, during normal camping trips, the side lengths of the awning tends to flap during these winds, creating a dangerous, and sometimes disatrous situation. In some cases, this flapping creates an air foil in the awning surface, thereby creating a lifting force to the awning, which magnifies the problem. Therefore, the awning must be continually monitored by the owner, and rolled onto the roller, during these storms, or, the entire awning, and the supporting framework can be torn from the side of the RV, with the accompanying expense.
Several approaches have been provided for protecting the awning from these winds. Clark, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,903, teaches a telescoping, and locking framework, affixed onto the side of the RV, and, when the awning is extended to its useful length, the telescoping arrangement is intended to apply a tension onto the sides of the awning, thereby preventing the awning from flapping in the wind. This art does provide a certain amount of protection to the awning, however, as the awning tends to stretch in random locations during normal use, it is nigh impossible to keep the awning from flapping, using this art. Also, to apply the amount of tension to the awning, required during these wind storms, tends to tear the entire support framework from the sides of the RV, thereby creating more damage to the RV.
Another approach is taught by Turner, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,332, whereby a support strap is attached to the roller ends, when the roller is in the extended position, thereby trying to prevent the entire awning assembly from becoming airborne, with the resulting damage to the awning and the RV. These type supports do tend to support the ends of the roller, however, they do not address the flapping of the awning in the wind storms, with the resulting air foil problem, which will tend to shred the awning, bend the roller, and other major damage.
Still another approach is taught in the art of Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,119, wherein a center bracing framework is attached onto the side of the RV, in the center of the awning framework, and extended outward from the RV to be attached onto the roller assembly, thereby providing support in the outermost center section of the roller, and some tensile strength to the awning itself. This art has the same problem as the other arts studied, in that no support is provided to the sides of the awning, where the problem with the wind begins, which is the forming of air foils in the surface of the awning, which tend to make the surface of the awning act as an airplane wing.